Bureau
"Bureau" is the 22nd episode of Season Three of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It is originally aired on April 12, 2016 to 2.05 million viewers. Episode Synopsis With Pimento's life still in peril, Captain Holt calls on an old friend in the FBI to help with a seemingly impossible heist. Meanwhile Amy makes a breakthrough while undercover, and Terry and Gina discover an information leak in the Nine-Nine. Plot The episode begins with the entire squad in a secret meeting. Holt had called them in to discuss "Operation 225641441636324", a secret code name. Terry asks Jake to update them on Amy's undercover prison operation. Jake says that she has made contact with Maura Figgis, but it's slowgoing. Holt tells them their priority is to find Figgis' agent in the FBI. He tells them it's time to call in a favor from a colleague in the bureau, Bob Annderson. He would've called him sooner, but this is a rogue op and he's a stickler for the rules. Jake, Rosa and Captain Holt are sitting on a bench when they are greeted by Bob. As Holt and Bob are talking, Jake comments that it's like watching two Holts. Bob asks to see the file, but they have none. Rosa says they witnessed the guy commit a felony, he tried to have a "crazy hot" cop, Pimento, killed. Jake informs him that he was wearing a ski mask, is 5'10", Caucasian and had a large scar on his right hand that he could recognize anywhere. Bob tells them Special Agent Ryan Whealon matches the description. Meanwhile, in Texas, Isabel Cortez (Amy) shows up for her appointment with Dr. Schwartz (Charles). He asks her how things are going with Maura. Amy says she is part of her crew, but Maura still won't talk about her past. Amy tried to ask her what kind of stuff she used to do in New York and Maura asks her "What's with all the questions, Regis?". She tells Charles Maura is so scary, she saw her pull out her own tooth and thrown it into a woman's eye. Charles tells her Genevieve texted him saying they're going to hear about the adoption any minute. The two hug, but Maura catches them in the act. Back at the precinct, Terry informs Gina that there has been a leak in the Nine-Nine, as the arrest numbers were already published, but they were not supposed to have been until the following week. Gina suspects Hitchcock and Scully were the leak. At a magazine stand, Jake pretends to drop a magazine so that he could see Whealon's scar. Maura asks Isabel what's going on with her and Dr. Schwartz, she saw them hugging. Isabel tells her he was comforting her because her last appeal got denied. Maura tells her she wants to talk to him alone. Rosa, Bob, Jake and Holt spend the day spying on Whealon, tracking his every move including the fruit he eats and the coffee/tea he drinks. Rosa becomes impatient and Holt tells her they have to build a case first. She tells them there must be hard copies, but Bob tells her those are all lock and key in the archives. Jake suggests they break into the FBI and steal the file. Bob agrees to plan a heist. They return to the precinct and begin planning. Bob pulls out blueprints for the FBI building. He informs them that he can get them through the front door, but going into the archives is a another matter. Jake says he could climb through a bathroom vent, drop down into the archives room and steal the file. Rosa asks him how he's going to get out. He says he'll do a pull up and escape, Terry can teach him. Bob says the area is monitored by a guard who is known to watch Sex and the City. Holt says he can distract him with conversation. Rosa says she can disable the DVR's, but she'll a way of getting to a station unnoticed. Holt says it will be a tight fit, but Rosa does yoga, so she can fit. Amy informs Charles that Maura wants to meet with him. They review Dr. Schwartz's back story. To be continued... Cast Trivia *Fox's press release for this episode credits that Jason Mantzoukas will appearing as Adrian Pimento. However, Pimento eventually doesn't appear in the episode.http://www.fox.com/content/clone-of-brooklyn-9-9-032916-900pm-0 *The title of this episode is unclear, Fox's press release lists it as "Bureau", as does FOXNOW, but other sources, mainly reviews list it as "The Bureau". Goofs *When Bob first "puts his return address" on the envelope, Holt replies by saying "Thanks." Later in the episode, at the bar, when Jake realizes Bob had switched the files, the scene was played again, with a different camera angle. Holt replies differently by saying "Oh, thank you." instead of "Thanks." *At the beginning of the episode the number string Holt creates, 225641441636324, is actually wrong, mathematically. Holt claims that it's the letters of the word "Pimento", a seven-lettered word, which were assigned a numerical value and squared. Instead of this, the number of base numbers is actually only six: 15(225), 8(64), 12(144) , 4(16), 6(36), and 18(324). Gallery Bureau2.jpg Bureau3.jpg Bureau4.jpg Bureau5.jpg Bureau6.jpg Bureau7.jpg Bureau8.jpg Bureau9.jpg Bureau10.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes written by David Phillips Category:Episodes written by Alison Agosti Category:Episodes directed by Ryan Case